Season 4
42 "Hold it Lazlo / Being Edward" "Hold it Lazlo": Edward loses a drinking contest to Lazlo, infuriating Edward, who stops Lazlo from going to the bathroom for revenge. "Being Edward": Edward puts "Edward Day" on the calendar for the next day (so everyone will worship him), only to find that everyone is acting like Edward, particularly Clam. 43 "Strange Trout from Outer Space / Cheese Orbs" This episode was chapter four in the Cartoon Network Invaded event, which originally aired on May 25, 2007. This event involved special episodes from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, My Gym Partner's A Monkey, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Camp Lazlo "Strange Trout From Outer Space": Aliens abduct Samson and want cheese. Finding Samson of no use to them, the aliens release him. Upon his return, he finds three new campers arrive from Canada, and Samson is certain that they are the aliens in disguise, so he sets out to prove it. "Cheese Orbs": With their search failed at Camp Kidney, the aliens hope to get luckier in their search for cheese in Acorn Flats, where the Squirrel Scouts are preparing the annual Cheese-festival. 44 "Award to the Wise / Cave Chatter" "Award to the Wise": Lazlo wins an award, but the other Bean scouts grow jealous. Things go out of hand when Lazlo makes them awards out of toilet paper. "Cave Chatter": Samson uses a frozen caveman to talk to, but the Jellies find his icy buddy and try to thaw him out, much to Samson's dismay. 45 "Ed's Benedict / The Book of Slinkman" "Ed's Benedict": Edward is extremely annoyed with campers teasing him with jokes about laying eggs. But when he actually seems to lay one, he grows extremely fond of it. "The Book of Slinkman": Due to a mailing error, Slinkman receives the "Squirrel Scout Handbook." The camp turns upside down with all the new rules. 46 "Never Bean on the Map / Harold and Raj" "Never Bean on the Map": The Jellies realize that Camp Kidney is not on a place mat map at Beef Lumberjacks, thus leading them to do whatever it takes to get them on it. "Harold and Raj": Harold (The walrus scout) decides that he wants to be with the "cool scouts" (mostly with Raj). 47 "Lumpus vs. the Volcano / Nursemaster" "Lumpus vs. the Volcano": A volcano spirit gets angry at Lumpus when he refuses to sacrifice his chicken pot pie. "Nursemaster": Nurse Leslie feels he is not respected in camp; therefore applying for a job at Acorn Flats. 48 "Dungs in Candyland / Tour Wars" "Dungs in Candyland": When Slinkman goes on a candy confiscation rampage, Samson uses his chemistry set to make candy, with disastrous results. "Tour Wars": Edward and the Jelly Bean trio are in competition to start a tour business. 49 "Lazlo's First Crush / Livin' La Vida Lumpus" "Lazlo's First Crush": Lazlo develops a huge crush on the mermaid of Leakey Lake. And when Raj goes in the lake to give the mermaid a piece of his mind, he falls in love with her too. "Livin' La Vida Lumpus": After some convincing from Lumpus, Lazlo starts to dislike Camp Kidney. Lumpus initially likes 'the new Lazlo', but when Lazlo becomes too much like Lumpus, Lumpus consults with Raj and Clam to return Lazlo to his delightful, optimistic self. 50 "Samson's Mail Fraud / The Haunted Coffee Table" "Samson's Mail Fraud": Samson gets tired of being picked on for not having friends outside of camp, leading him to make a lie about getting letters from a famous magician. "The Haunted Coffee Table": Slinkman and Raj confront a haunted coffee table. 51 "Friendward / Camp Dinkey" "Friendward": Edward attempts the unthinkable--he tries to make a friend. "Camp Dinkey": The gang imagines the perfect place called Camp Dinkey. 52 "Doting Doe Eyed Deerest / Clown Camp" "Doting Doe Eyed Deerest": Jane Doe is driven to the very brink of insanity when the Bean Scouts bunk with her after seeing the pampering she's given Chip and Skip. "Clown Camp": Lumpus decides to make every day Clown Day, despite Lazlo's fear.